PRUSSIA TRYS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AGAIN!
by Indianwolfhelper
Summary: Hahaha All hell breaks loose as Principal Prussia trys to get his students to help him take over the world! full sum insiade!


**HAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT ME IN MY TOTAL HER CAPS! ahhh America! get the hell off my computer! sorry about that! anyways, this is my third fanfic, and my second with mutiple chapters. i'm sorry it cuts off so abruptly. i will try harder next time! written as a series of IM messages and emails from the Hetalaia cast as Prusia trys to get his students to help him take over the world! reviews inspire me!**

**Chapter 1-where and how it all began**

To: Students at Hetalia Academy

From: Prussia

_Attention Students! Welcome back to another fun year at Hetalia high! Just a heads up this year our goal will be WORLD DOMINATION! So if you don't like it then prepare to be taken over by my awesomeness! Anyways I would like to get a head count of who lies where on this idea so please vote yay or nay for this idea. You have until Halloween to cast your votes! Enjoy the school year!_

_Prussia _

_Ps. All Nations that vote no on the World Domation will be the first to go _

To: thatguywholikestea

From: dudei'mtotalythehero

Hey England man, like did u get that totally creepy message from Principal Prussia? Like who the heck is he kidding? Anyways since ur my Boyfriend and all let's totally protest by getting all the Nations to vote no! what do'ya say huh? 

to: dudei'mtotalythehero

from: thatguywholikestea

America, Please do not call me your boyfriend anywhere outside of my room, and second while that sounds like a good idea it is extremely unrealistic. But we can however have a smaller protest with a few Nations. I will IM China, and Japan. You can IM Italy and Germany. How does that sound?

To: thatguywholikestea

From: dudei'mtotalythehero

Dude! Britain that sounds Awesome! And btw Italy and Germany r so dating and they call each other Boyfriend outside of their rooms. What's the dif with us? I'll IM those guys right away and get back 2 u! ttyl! 

to: pastaandpizzalover

from: dudei'mtotalythehero

Dude! Italy! Hey about that email we got from Prussia? Britain and I r having a protest and voting no. want to join the protest? Let me know! America! 

To: dudei'mtotalythehero

From: pastaandpizzalover

Ciao America! That sounds like a good idea! I'm in. Hasta la Pasta! Italy

(pastaandpizzalover is offline)

To: wurstandpotatoes

From: dudei'mtotalythehero

Dude! Hey Germany Britain and I r goanna protest Prussia's idea of taking over the world. Want to b a part? Let me know! America

To: dudei'mtotalythehero

From: wurstandpotatoes

Ja, America that sounds like a good idea. Who else is in it may I ask?

To: wurstandpotatoes

From: dudei'mtotalythehero

Dude! Great I think Britain is goanna IM China and Japan so they might b in. Idrk though. And Itlay is in it! Anyways ttyl! 

(wurstandpotatoes is offline)

To: hellopandasaysaru

From: thatguywholikestea

China lad. Did you get the email sent to us by Prussia? America and I are planning to protest and say no. will you be a part of this?

To: thatguywholikestea

From: hellopandasaysaru

**That sounds like a great plan aru. I will join aru! **

(hellopandasaysaru is offline)

To: irefrainfromspeaking

From: thatguywholikestea

Japan, about the email that was sent to us by Prussia, America, China and I are going to protest and say no. will you join us?

To: thatguywholikestea

From: irefrainfromspeaking

Konichewa Britain. Yes that sounds like a fine plan. Just so I know it will not result in death right?

To: irefrainfromspeakin

From: thatguywholikestea

Ok thank you for your support. No, no one will die. We hope.

(irefrainfromspeaking is offline)

To: dudei'totalythehero

From: thatguywholikestea

Well America it's all set on my side. China and Japan were all for it

To: thatguywholikestea

From: dudei'mtotalythehero

Ok dude let's rock and roll! Italy and Germany were all for it too! Weird huh? A couple years ago we were fighting them and now we're allied with them. Anyways I'm tired. Love u man! Night

(dudei'totalythehero is offline)

(thatguywholikestea is offline)

To: becomeonewithme

From: mrtweetumsisgilbird

Greetings Russia. How do you feel about my plan to take over the world? Kesekesekesekese!

To: mrtweetumsisglibird

From:becomeonewithme

That sounds like a fine plan. I will join.

(becomeonewithme is offline)

To: loveisintheairhonhon

From: mrtweetumsisgilbird

France, how do you feel about my plan to take over the world? Will you join? Russia did

To: mrtweetumsisgilbird

From: lovisinthearihonhon

Prussia! It's been a while since I have seen you. You should come visit some time Hon Hon Hon!

To:lovisintheairhonohn

from: mrtweetumsisgilbird

France Stop being a perv and answer the question!

To: mrtweetumsisgilbird

From: loveisintheairhonhon

Ok fine I will join in ze plan.

(loveisintheairhonhon is offline)

To: tomatoesrreallykewl

From: mrtweetumsisgilbird

Romano! Will you help me take over the world? I could use the help of your mafia

To:mrtweetumsisgilbird

From: tomatoesrreallykewl

That sounds fine Prussia. You can count me in

(tomatoesrrelaykewl is offline)

To: romanothetomato

From: mrtweetumsisgilbird

Spain! Would you like to help me take over the world? Romano, France, and Russia are with me.

To: mrtweetumsisgilbird

From: romanothetomato

Prussia that sound like a fine plan! As long as my darling Romano is in it! I will join!

(romanothetomato is offline)

(mrtweetumsisgilbird is offline)

THE NEXT DAY!

To: , , , and

From:

Ok everybody listen up! I went online last night and found out that Prussia is bing backed by Russia, France, Romano and Spain. So watch out 4 them. Anyways I think we need a team name so suggestions will b appreciated. I'll b online later to chat. See ya then1

America! 

To: dudei'totalythehero

From: thatguywholikestea

America first of all, I just don't want the other countries to know just yet. Now then I think we should call ourselves the Gryffindor's. It's a very nice name don't you think?

To; dudei'mtotalythehero

From: wurstandpotatoes

America, I think we should be called the World Saviors. Good name riche?

To: dudei'mtotalythehero

From: pastaandpizzalover

Ciao America! I think we should call ourselves the white flag brigade! Hasta la Pasta! Italy!

To: dudei'mtotalythehero

From: irefrainfromspeaking

Konichiwea America. I personally think we should give us a name that says one thing but means another. Or just a confusing metaphor. Japan

To: dudei'mtotalythehero

From: hellopandasaysaru

**Nih ho America! I think we should call ourselves the Hello Pandas aru! Let me know aru! **

To: hellopandasaysaru, thatguywholikestea, irefrainfromspeaking, pastaandpizzalover and wurstandpotatoes.

From: dudei'mtotalythehero

Ok guys here are the choices. U can't vote 4 ur own so don't even try. The Gryffindor's, the white flag brigade the hello pandas a confusing metaphor we come up with 2gether or World Saviors. U can only vote once. I'm voting for World Saviours! Ttyal! America!

To: dudei'totalythehero

From: thatguywholikestea

America, what's wrong with my name? anyways I will vote for World Saviors since I can not vote for my own.

**ok so here's a list of IM names if you didn't alredy figure it out!**

**dudei'mtotalythehero- America**

**thatguywholikestea-England**

**hellopandasaysaru-China**

**pastaandpizzalover- Italy**

**irefrainfromspeaking-Japan**

**wurstandpotatoes-Germany**

**romanothetomato- Spain**

**tomatoesrreallykewl- Romano**

**becomeonewithme- Russia**

**mrtweetumsisgilbird- Prussia (lol anyone get the YOGATS reference?) **

**loveisintheairhonhon- France **

**aaaaand that's all for now folks! keep a look out for iwillbecomeanation (Sealand) and maplesyurphockey (Canada) as we draw chapter one to a close! **


End file.
